


An Unlikely Tale

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Written for a VinList Picture Prompt ChallengeA silly tale written for Carolej126 many years ago.





	An Unlikely Tale

Vin gazed into the crowded room and attempted to capture Nathan's eye. He would never live down the injury should Chris discover his presence. How to explain tripping and landing on the skewer on which his meal was roasting? 

Vin sighed as the sticky warm substance oozed from the wound in his tush. His head swam as blood loss overtook the injured tracker and he sank into oblivion.

"I'm late, I'm late."

Vin watched as ghostly pale Larabee, with rabbit ears and a fluffy tail, dove into what appeared to be a large rabbit hole.

And so the adventure begins.


End file.
